Hermione's Sorting
by MegTao
Summary: What did the Sorting Hat say to Howgwart's smartest witch, and future best friend of the BoyWhoLived?


**Disclaimer: I claim nothing and disclaim everything. Bippity Boppity Boo...oh wait, wrong movie.  
**

**Hermione's Sorting  
**

**By: MegTao**

"Granger, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called. 

Hermione nervously stepped out of the line of first years and began to make her way up the aisle to the old hat resting on a rickety stool. Despite its plain appearance, this was no ordinary hat; this was the Sorting Hat, created by the Founders to 'sort' new students into the four House's: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Hermione knew all about the Sorting Hat and how it had came to be, she had read about it in a very informative and interesting book titled 'Hogwarts: A History'.

Hermione recited passages from the book in her head in an attempt to soothe her nerves, but it did nothing to decrease the butterfly population currently using her stomach as a gymnasium. The logical part of her mind knew there was nothing to be afraid of, that there was absolutely no reason to be nervous. All she had to do was walk up to the hat, place it on her head and then it would do the rest, and yet a small portion of her brain continued to shout: "You don't belong in this world! You are way over your head!"

As if that weren't enough Hermione could feel hundreds of students staring at her as she walked down the aisle that seemed twice as long as it had a minute before.

_'Go home,'_ their eyes seemed to say, _'You're not worthy.' _

_'But I am!'_ Hermione argued back, silently. _'I am!'_

She forced herself to ignore the eyes and focused on the hat. She was determined to make her way calmly to the Sorting Hat, but the stool still seemed so very far away. She began to walk a little faster, then faster still, before she knew it she was practically running. Eagerly she slammed the hat on her head as it fell past her eyes she let out a sigh of relief for she could no longer see the other students watching her expectantly. 

A cool rational part of her brain already knew where she would be placed: in Ravenclaw, of course. She'd always been intelligent, a geek some would say. Ravenclaw was the obvious choice. Not that she would mind being placed in one of the other Houses, she was really just happy to be at Hogwarts in the first place.

She was suddenly submersed in a world full of real magic, a world that she had not known existed. How could she have been so ignorant her entire life? She still expected to wake up and discover it was all a dream brought on from reading too many fantasy books. She really, really hoped it wasn't a dream.

_'Hermione Granger, eh?'_ The sudden voice in her head caused her to jump slightly but she managed to keep her balance on the rather uncomfortable stool._ 'This is a first, never had a 'Granger' before. Hmmm… You are an intelligent one. You'd do very well in Ravenclaw.' _

Hermione smiled as she realized it was just the Sorting Hat talking in her head. Now all the previously sorted students mumbling under their breath made sense. She didn't want to look crazy; perhaps there was another way to interact with the Sorting Hat.  
_  
'I thought Ravenclaw was the obvious choice as well,'_ Hermione thought politely. 

Hermione had the sudden impression that the Sorting Hat was smiling at her.

_'Yes, Ravenclaw would seem like the obvious choice,'_ it replied, _'but you, my dear, are much more complex then that. Along with your intelligence I sense much ambition, a passion to be the best, and you are loyal, willing to do anything for those you love. Not to mention you're brave—'_

'_I'm not brave,'_ Hermione automatically interrupted, then mentally clapped a hand over her imaginary mouth. _'I'm sorry,'_ she apologized, _'I shouldn't disagree with you. It's just that, I'm not brave at all. You see, I'm afraid of heights, and crowds of people, and snakes and…' _Hermione trailed off.

_'And failure, and magic.'_ The Sorting Hat finished with a chuckle. _'Yes, yes, I see all of that inside your mind. But do you not think it is brave that although at this very moment you are terrified, you still remain sitting here, facing what you fear. You fear being different, Miss Granger, but here you are with people who are the same as you. You will no longer be alone.'_

Hermione had the sudden urge to cry, she wouldn't, of course, only wimpy girls cried, especially in front of so many people. 

_'Thank you,_' she mind whispered, then continued on stubbornly, '_but I still think I would fit best in Ravenclaw.'_

'_Oh yes,_' the Sorting Hat chortled, '_you'll fit very well in Gryffindor. Very well, indeed. Besides_,' its voice suddenly grew very serious, _'you'll be needed there before your school career is complete.'_

Hermione almost asked what it meant, but the Sorting Hat had continued to speak. 

_ 'Good luck, Hermione Granger of…_' "**Gryffindor!"**

The Sorting Hat shouted aloud its House choice and a pleased but shaking Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor table sitting in the empty seat next to a red headed boy with a gold badge that read 'Prefect'. She was glad that her Sorting was over and all the smiling students who shook her hand and clapped her on the back made her feel like she really was at home, that Gryffindor really was her family. 

She watched the rest of the Sorting, cheering with the rest of her House as some other first years joined Gryffindor, including the famous Harry Potter and that Ron boy with the dirt on his nose that she had run across on the train. She was also happy to see that Neville Longbottom, another boy she had met on the train, had made it into Gryffindor.

She was surprised yet glad to note, that there were only two other Gryffindor girls, which meant more room for her in the dormitory. She could not stand giggly girls and was hoping beyond hope that these two would be mature and serious.

She spent the remainder of the evening eating different foods that magically appeared on the golden plates and talking with the Prefect, who introduced himself as Percy Weasley, about the different classes she would be taking this year. She could not wait for classes to start! By the time she reached her Dormitory she was so exhausted she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She had already forgotten the Sorting Hat's warning.

* * *

**A/N:**** So yeah, not my favourite of my works... Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

** MegTao**


End file.
